That's So Sonny
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: "Mom!" a little girl with light brown hair and striking blue eyes shouted and ran into the room. She was very cute and angelic, no doubt. I saw myself in her. And someone else...  Followed By "That's So Chad"
1. It's Opposite Day

**Okay, I hate disclaimers… they make me feel so bad about myself. But first thing's first… Sigh…**

**Disclaimer: Me - How are the plans coming?**

**Evil Bunny - World domination? Not very well…**

**Me – What about TV domination?**

**Evil Bunny – No, not well either.**

**Me – So I don't own anything?**

**Evil Bunny – Nothing.**

**Me – Sighhhhh….**

**Anyways, 'ello there. Right now, I'm bored (though YouTube is a wonderful, magical thing… and so are phones).**

**And I was thinking about Sonny With A Chance (the one where Chad tries to take away their prop house), and I had an idea… so I think my writer's block is better now.**

**So please review and enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonny's POV

"Chad you can't take away our prop house!" I shouted. "And you already have a meditation room!"

"Well we need another one, and yes, we can," he smirked.

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"You can get a prop closet."

"Gosh, you're a HUGE jerk."

"Trust me, I won't forget your opinion. You remind me 50 times a day," he said. I almost decided to say something sarcastic back, but I forgot that Chad didn't hear sarcasm coming from me, and he always took it as a compliment.

"Chad, can we please have our prop house?" I just asked, knowing it'll do no good.

"Uh, no," Chad said. "Look Sonny, there's something other than Chuckle City…"

"Well there's also something other than Drama, Chip," I interrupted. I had never said Chip before… as in Chip Drama Pants. That was Nico's job.

"Excuse me? America's Sweetheart and name-calling? Must be opposite day…" he said.

"Drama Pants," I shouted.

"Diva," he shouted back.

"Loser."

"Chad Dylan Pooper!"

"Random."

"I hate you so much…" I said, but unfortunately for me, he smiled.

"I hate you more," he winked.

He walked over to the Falls set, and I hoped to plea bargain.

"What if you get your parking spot?" I asked.

"Heh, no," he said.

"And you get your Tween Choice Award back?... Without the toilet paper on it," I said.

"Ooooh, tempting," he said dryly. "But no."

"What can you possibly want?"

"Just your prop house."

"You're just doing this to drive me insane?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I can't believe your America's Bad Boy… more like America's Jerk Face," I scoffed.

"Maybe your opinion will change once we get married."

"We're not getting married," I said, though the thought wasn't too bad.

"Haha," he chuckled. He was only doing this to annoy me. It was frustrating.

"I'm just going to go," I said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I stormed straight to my apartment. I didn't want to go to the prop house, because I knew that I'd have to tell everyone that I got absolutely nothing.

It was about 12:00 PM, so lunch time, but I wasn't hungry. I decided to let myself drift away to sleep, hopefully to keep away thoughts of frustration, sadness, and most importantly, Chad.

I plopped myself lazily on the couch, and closed my eyes.

~ Later ~

I woke up to find myself in a huge bed, comfortable no doubt, but I jumped out of it immediately, considering the fact that I had no memory of placing myself on it.

I looked around the room, to see that the room was covered in shades of blue and silver that matched someone's eyes… I quickly ignored the thought.

I found that I was wearing some silk pajamas. Quite beautiful really. Not even pajamas. It was almost a crime to wear these to sleep in and not in some fashion show. Though, it was very comfortable.

"Mom!" a little girl shouted and ran into the room. Then, she looked directly at me. She was about six or seven… very cute and innocent looking. She had light brown naturally wavy hair with deep blue eyes. The look was familiar… almost too familiar…

"Dylan is cheating in…" then she said some video game that was almost unpronounceable.

Then a blonde haired boy with brown eyes came running after her. "I didn't cheat! That's how you play!" The boy was very cute also. Perfect blonde hair, chocolate brown colored eyes.

They argued for about 2 minutes just accusing each other of words like "Diva" and "Jerk".

"Chip Drama Pants!" the little girl yelled.

"Random!" he screamed back.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

They both turned to me again. "Funny, you didn't stop us yet," the girl pointed out. Her voice was really angelic when it didn't come to arguing.

"You always stop… especially when the name-calling gets to Drama Pants and Random…" he boy piped up.

"Where'd you learn those words?" I asked quietly. I had never argued with Chad in front of people. Well, at least children.

"Uncle Nico," they said in unison. Nico?

I must've been deep in thought, because the boy was trying to snap me out of my trance. "Mom?"

This word put my alert. "I'm not your mom…" I said awkwardly. I was 17 for crying out loud. Going on eighteen. And I'm a virgin!

"Yes, you ARE," the girl piped in. "Or maybe Dylan is adopted, because we are nothing alike," she stuck her tongue out at her brother, and he mirrored her.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I'm Holly," she clarified slowly, as if I were a younger sibling. Then she pointed at her brother. "This is Dylan. Chaz is in his room, and Alice **(sorry about naming someone after Alice Cullen… but I really like Twilight and I really like that name! I'm not crazed about it though… I'm a good person! So… back to the story…) **is in hers… still sleeping I suppose. She hasn't been crying…"

I was guessing that Alice was two or three. Maybe even one from the way Holly said crying.

I considered this. All of the names seemed very familiar. I really like the names Holly and Alice… they sounded cute and innocent to me. But Chaz… and Dylan… not that I didn't like them, but still…

"And daddy's right there," the boy pointed back to where I was sleeping. I saw a perfect figure with blonde hair and blue eyes waking up.

He was… very handsome I guess, because it would be sick to call him hot, considering I'm 17, and he's about 25 or 30. Seriously, he was… whoa.

But then he stood up and smiled. The first thing I saw was his smile… it was too familiar it bugged me. His hair was perfect, which scared me because I had seen it every day since I had been at Condor Studios. And his eyes…

Chaz… Dylan…

Chad Dylan Cooper.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**So…? What'd ya think?**

**If it sucks, please note that I wrote this completely out of boredom… and boredom sucks… so yeah.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this in the first place, and I MIGHT continue actually… depending on how many reviews I get.**

**So… will you click the little, pretty, shiny, fantastic, super-duper, and awesome button down there? Please?**


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: Read my shame below.**

**Me - "Evil Bunny #77. Give me a report."**

**Evil Bunny - "World domination is a fail."**

**Me – "It's already been an hour!"**

**Evil Bunny – "I can speed up work."**

**Me – "Please do."**

**Evil Bunny – "But in the mean time, you own nothing."**

**Me – "Sigh… at least I have my evil bunnies."**

**Evil Bunny – "Technically, not all of us have given our rights to you..."**

**Me – "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"**

**Shout out to ****SDKLSDGH for truly inspiring me to create another Chadpter (haha, see what I did there?)**

**So I'm not exactly a fantastic author, because I've been sick, and I've had some writer's block, so most of my writing is out of boredom (except to this one because of the awesome long comment I received from the shout out person about! :D), but I think this Chadpter (Again! Haha :P) is pretty decent, so yeah…**

**But who knows? It could stink for all I know. So that's why people review me: to improve my horrible writing. I looked at my past stories and laughed at how cheesy some chapters were. :P**

**And in my reviews, lemme hear ya say heeeeeeeey!**

**TEEHEE! (I've been watching too much nigahiga on YouTube… teehee!)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The man stood up and walked towards me.

"Hey, babe," he kissed me on the cheek. I was startled and moved away quickly. Chad voice was only a bit deeper, so his voice was familiar. He kept his perfect blonde hair and sparkly (whoa, when did I use the word sparkly?) blue eyes. He had worked out more though, and seriously… he resembled more of a male model than any father.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait…" I said quickly. "Chad?"

"You don't even know your husband's name?" he said.

"So you're not Chad?" I said almost relieved.

"No, I AM Chad."

"As in Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad?"

"As in Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Who speaks like this?" I shrieked.

"Sonny, calm down. Just go to the bathroom and freshen up," he gave me a blue towel and gestured to a door which I believed to be the bathroom.

The first thing I did was go to the sink and splash some cold water in my face. I mean, this had to be a dream. I had FOUR kids? With CHAD DYLAN COOPER? Impossible.

Then I looked in the mirror and literally screamed, in joy, confusion, and startled.

I was a few inches taller (which was weird, because my growing had stopped from what I knew… height wise) and I was a bit older, more mature, I mean. Because actually, I didn't have one wrinkle on my face. I resembled more of a model… not a real, actual person. Not a mom…

I was in joy, because I mean, I was drop-dead gorgeous. What girl doesn't want that? Even America's Sweetheart.

Confusion, because… well… everything. How could I have turned so beautiful in one night? How did I turn 30 in one night?

And I was startled, because… this wasn't me! I had changed completely!

I touched my face to prove that this wasn't real, but I felt my smooth face, and it was as real as I was married to Chad Dylan Cooper. My eyes widened at the huge gold ring with the most beautiful, rare (actually the only) diamond I had even seen just laying there on my ring finger. I took it off and squinted. I saw four words that glittered in small diamonds: "I love you. – CDC"

I slipped it on, smiling at the thought of being married to him. I mean, I'm Sonny Munroe… America's Angel… always finding the positive things in stupid, sticky situations like this.

I showered, like every other morning, though there was nothing ordinary about this one.

After I scrubbed and cleaned, I wrapped myself in a towel (all of the towels were blue… I guessed that it was to emphasize Chad's eyes. Man, he was everywhere I went, wasn't he?), explored a few drawers and cabinets, and found a really nice hair dryer. I dried my hair rather quickly, and walked back to my bedroom.

I laid myself down on the bed and scanned over my bedside table. I saw an autographed picture from Chad, much like the one when we first met, except this one was framed and it was signed different. I read it out loud, "To my biggest fan, I'm sorry. From TV's Chad Dylan Cooper."

I smiled, and found a note written in blue pen (Gosh, everything was blue here…). I picked it up and glanced over it.

"Mrs. Cooper,

Took the kids out to breakfast. You need to get some rest.

Love, CDC"

I jumped by the sound of my new name.

I was here… all by myself… in a huge mansion, palace, whatever you call it. And I felt so small, and… kind of scared.

I grabbed my phone and hoped that Tawni kept the same number for the past 10 years… I dialed right away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**So I decided to continue!**

**And I'll post up more if you press the little pretty button right down there…**


	3. Sang Like A Canary

**Disclaimer: Look down there, and sob with me.**

**Me – Hm… I need to pick out my outfit to go the Oh, No You Didn'ts… haha that's fun to say. Almost as fun as the word, "BUNNY!"**

**Evil Bunny – Yes?**

**Me – Gimme a report.**

**Evil Bunny – We've covered part of Australia.**

**Me – How much?**

**Evil Bunny – About half.**

**Me – That's great. Is Sonny With A Chance in Australia?**

**Evil Bunny – Um… no.**

**Me - *sobs***

**BTW: If you're wondering, I don't own Australia either…**

**Anyways, shout out to channycreddielover15 for being a nigahiga fan and for showing me another really funny channel! Haha, peace out!**

**And I was looking back at the first Chadpter and no one noticed the clever little thing I threw in!**

**So Chad says, "It must be opposite day." After the name-calling, Sonny says that she HATES him. And he smiles. What does hate in opposite talk mean?**

**Clever, eh? More… original.**

**So… here's the next Chadpter (that's my new favorite word!). LoL :P**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonny's POV (again… it's not exciting from anyone else's… they don't suspect anything… yet. That's for me to know, and for you to find out.)

"Hello?" I could hear the same voice of the blonde girl with pink bubble gum in her mouth like yesterday… except there was something in it. It was more mature.

All I could tell was that Tawni was chewing gum. Tawni never really liked gum, but then she saw how the gum companies wanted her to do commercials and that which gave her more publicity. And Tawni loves publicity. Now (or at least when she was the age she was yesterday), she is very fond of gum, and though it's hard to believe, Tawni had a horrible sweet tooth. So gum and her was like a match made in heaven.

"Tawni?" I asked.

"Oh hey, Sonny!" she chirped cheerfully, in a different voice than she used to pick up her cell.

"You don't sound like yourself…" I said.

"What do you mean? We talk 24/7. You'd think that a person would know what their best friend's voice sounds like."

Best friend? Tawni wanted me off the show since I first came. And I mean, sure we had some moments where she truly cared for me, but still. BEST friends?

And I got this news right after I found that I was married to Chad. And that we had… kids. I had to force out the word even to think it. This was not right. This was some sick, weird world that I had magically fallen into.

"You there?" she asked.

"Sorry, just deep in thought," I replied.

"Hey, so because we have our day off…" she started, but I interrupted her. And to my surprise, she didn't get mad.

"Wait, we work the same job?" I asked. How foolish. I mean, we were on the same show together. But… I was like… 30 now. So Random couldn't have continued. Or Mackenzie Falls…

"Yeah, silly goose," she said. "Actress/model."

"Model?" I gasped.

"Sonny, seriously? You've been doing this job ever since we left So Random. And we've starred in movies together… your kids call me Auntie Tawni!"

"Yeah, of course. Sorry. My head hurts," I said stupidly.

"So Random… that reminds me. Did you see the new episode?" she asked.

I didn't want to ask if So Random was still on, because Tawni had just said it herself. I bet that they just got more people to fill in our spots.

"No…" I said.

"Well, it's REALLY funny," she giggled. "It's another Check-It-Out Girls sketch, except a parody. It's the Check-It-Out Guys."

As a comedian, you learn to laugh at your own… everything. Even if it's a parody of something you love, something you made or did, or even if it's yourself.

So we talked, and I was able to throw in a few things so that Tawni could spill. But my plan didn't work out too well. I mean, Tawni wasn't stupid.

"Sonny… why are you asking all of these questions?" her voice turned serious.

"Um…" I started, but she didn't let me finish.

"I'm coming right away. Bye."

She hung up before I cold object.

Chad arrived shortly after with the kids. I smiled at the little kids' faces.

"Daddy got us some ice cream after breakfast!" the girl who woke me up shouted… Holly?

"Sh…" Chad joked to them, and I smiled wider.

"Babe, did you get your rest?" Chad turned to me, licking his lips.

"Yeah… I guess," I said.

"C'mon," he pulled me closer to kiss him. I tried to pull away, but I just couldn't We were like magnets. And there was something about New Chad. Or Old Chad… or maybe there was just something about Chad in general.

Then doorbell rang. It was a melodious chime, quite beautiful really.

Chad opened the door, and Tawni stepped in immediately. As stuck up as she always was (well, at least yesterday and the many, MANY days before), you had to admit she was very pretty.

"Auntie Tawni!" all of the children screamed.

"Holly, Dylan, Chaz!" she exclaimed. She hugged each and every one of them, without having to force herself to. I was either surprised, impressed, or creeped out by this New Tawni. Or I guess Old Tawni… because the Tawni I knew was 17 to 18, and now she's 30.

Then she turned to Chad, who was holding a small girl in her hand. She had honey-colored hair (a mixture of my brunette hair with Chad's golden hair) with big, brown eyes. "Alice!"

"Daddy, pwut me down!" Alice said as she tried to struggle out of Chad's hands. I guessed she was about 3, and she spoke pretty well for her age. She just had a tendency of pronouncing words with an unnecessary w.

Chad gave up, and put her down. Then she ran to Tawni, hugging her leg. Tawni picked her up, and Alice kissed her on the cheek.

I couldn't help but think aloud. "Aw…"

"So…" Chaz started. He was about Holly's age. Maybe a year younger. Six?

And I noticed that Dylan looked about the age of 9 or 10 by the sound of his real voice, and not his arguing one. When he was arguing, he was much like Chad. "Why are you here, Auntie Tawni? You and mom going shopping again?"

"Or are you dropping us off at acting lessons again?" Holly piped in. Acting lessons?

"Oh, no. Nothing today," Tawni said cheerfully. "I just need to talk to your mom and dad… but…"

She walked outside, and took in this huge bright pink bag. Definitely Tawni.

"Presents!" all of the children exclaimed. Or "Pwesents!" in Alice's case.

"Why don't you go into the game room to open them, and your mom and dad and me will stay here in the living room?" Tawni said, handing then kids the bag.

So this was the living room… and it was beautiful. There was show white furniture with powder blue walls and tints of silver here and there all over. It was furnished elaborately and everything seemed to be untouched with only a million enlarged photos of Chad, me, and some of the kids. Like a typical movie star mansion… at least that's what I've seen in movies. More like a hotel suite than a house with four living kids in it.

After the kids were out, we sat down on the snow white couch. I felt kind of guilty for ruining its perfect puffiness. Chad sat on the couch, but was much gentler than he needed to be. And Tawni knew good quality, so she just stood up.

"Chad, have you noticed something different about Sonny?" she asked.

"Um… yeah. Kinda. She did jerk away when I kissed her on the cheek this morning," Chad scratched his head. "And she seemed really confused. When she woke up, she didn't know exactly who I was. She guessed right though… Chad Dylan Cooper. Greatest actor of our generation," he smiled.

There was his usual attitude again… the one that he had yesterday when I was 17.

Tawni seemed to be used to this attitude. "Well…? Isn't that kind of weird?"

"And she didn't say good morning to any of the kids. Almost like avoiding their names…" Chad said, who obviously already put 2 and 2 together.

He was right. I had been avoiding my own children's names. This had to be just a dream… I pinched myself, but nothing happened except to a red mark on my arm.

"Sonny?" he asked. "What's going on? You okay, babe?"

I shivered at what he called me. I wasn't used to being Mrs. Cooper yet. I shuddered at the thought.

"C'mon say something," he said, and he looked into my eyes. Deep blue… and like usual, I HAD to get lost in them.

"Chip Dramapants!" I said to pull myself out of his trance. Chad caught himself, his face looking awkward. Kind of like the "did she just call me that?" look.

"Aha!" Tawni pointed at me. "It's as if she were still 17."

Nice… they had found my flaw.

"Um…" I shuffled my feet uncomfortably.

"Chad, can I talk to Sonny alone?" Tawni asked.

"No, she's my wife!" Chad argued. I smiled, because I missed hearing Chad argue. Of course, this is only the first day I've been in this world. Or dream. I hope it's a dream…

"Chad, Chad," said Tawni. "You know my well enough to know that I wasn't asking for an answer. That question was a queue for you to get out." She backed Chad out the door and slammed it in front of his face. There was the Tawni I knew.

She walked towards me, took a seat, and smiled. I was so uncomfortable with this feeling. I mean, a nice Tawni? She must've known that I would sing like a canary under pressure,, because that's exactly what I did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**I have this super-duper, awesome, amazing, excellent, dazzling, cool, nice, really fantastic super secret! And I wanna tell you!**

**But if I tell you, then it won't be a super-duper, awesome, amazing, excellent, dazzling, cool, nice, really fantastic super secret… **

**So I shouldn't tell you…**

**But I will anyways! :D**

**Okay, okay, it's not much of a secret now, but I have a Chaditition (notice how I said Chaditition instead of contest… more original) for SWAC!**

**Whee!**

**Just go to my profile which is just www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net with "/~xxsimplyalicexx" added! (No spaces...)**

**Then scroll all the way down and find the story that says "Sonny With A Chance Competition! A Chaditition!" for rules and how to enter.**

**And don't forget to press that little pretty,** **super-duper, awesome, amazing, excellent, dazzling, cool, nice, really fantastic super button right down there. Thanks ;)**

**TEEHEE!**

**WOOHOO!**

**Platypus.**

**Now seriously press the button. :D**


	4. I Fall In Love With Chad Dylan Cooper

**Disclaimer: Me - So… report.**

**Evil Bunny – Um… the kangaroos of Australia defeated us.**

**Me – WHAT?**

**Evil Bunny – But there is some good news.**

**Me – Okay, shoot.**

**Evil Bunny – Though we don't have Australia…**

**Me - *sobs***

**Evil Bunny – We have Sterling Knight in our basement.**

**Me - *smiles really wide* Do we have his rights?**

**Evil Bunny – No, we just have him locked in the basement.**

**Me - *goes back to sob***

**So far… I'm at square one, or maybe one and a half, considering that I have Sterling Knight… but we don't own him.**

**Oh, who am I kidding? I don't even HAVE a basement. :P**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonny's POV

"Tawni, you can't tell Chad or the kids… or anyone," I sighed.

"Yeah, I understand," she assured me. Tawni was understanding? Gosh, this had to be a dream, but until I wake up, might as well make the best of it.

"So, what should I do?" I said, entwining my fingers into my hair, which I did when I was frustrated.

"Easy," she replied, calmly. "Just act as if everything were normal. Don't get too freaked out by Chad kissing you a lot. He is your hubby after all…"

I shivered at the word. You'd think I'd get used to it by now.

I guess I wouldn't mind being married to Chad in the real world. I mean, though I hated to say it, Chad was… charming. He was… Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper to be exact.

"Anyways," she continued. "Why don't I throw a party tonight or something? I'll invite over Nico, Grady, Zora, the works. Then the models that we work with. Some movie stars. I'll get the security up and running."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "It doesn't have to be that big, you know."

"Oh this? This will be nothing. Just a regular party."

Well, I had to admit that I LOVED parties, but for some reason, these huge Hollywood ones where they gave out cars to random guests really got to me. I didn't belong in the scene, you know? I was just an average girl from Wisconsin. Although, I HAD to say yes. I would do anything to get to know these people.

The day went by calmly. The kids were really busy playing with their toys from Tawni, and Chad took me out to lunch, where we just talked. I avoided him kissing me, and I avoided the term "husband" and the phrase "I love you".

I changed into a really pretty, but casual red dress I found hanging in the back of my closet, and put on some light make-up, to be more… natural. I must've done a good job, because Chad kept on staring at me with wide eyes. I know I should've felt creeped out, but when someone as hot as Chad Dylan Cooper stares at YOU, you don't mind. You take it as a compliment.

Chad got a babysitter for the kids, and we drove to Tawni's Hollywood mansion. And when Tawni says something is going to be small… well I'd like to see it when she throws what she calls a BIG party.

The place was huge. There were amazing decorations, enough food to feed 5 whales AND an army, and live music, and only the half the population of the earth there. Now, obviously this is sarcasm, but still… when I mean huge, I mean huge.

Tawni greeted Chad and me by hugging us both. She squeezed us both generously hard, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when she hugged Chad. But c'mon. I don't even like him. Well, I guess I would HAVE to now. He's my… husband. I mentally shuddered.

"Sonny, Chad. So glad that you could make it," Tawni said, not making it obvious that this party was all for me to meet everyone in my fantasy life.

But what if this wasn't fantasy? What is this was the real world, and I had actually been transported into the future?

Maybe. That had to be my answer for now. Maybe…

"How are you enjoying yourselves?" Nico asked. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw that Tawni was accompanied by Nico. Nico?

Nico was still Nico, except his voice a bit deeper, and he was definitely... I can't really say because this is Nico we are talking about. Let's just say it was obvious why Tawni and Nico were together. And needless to say, they did look cute.

Right when I started to move from the "MAJOR Uncomfortable" zone to only "Really Uncomfortable", I spotted Tawni's ring. And so did Nico.

Whoa. That just didn't happen. I blinked again and again to make the illusion go away, but it just didn't. Tawni and Nico? What would their couple name be…? Nawni or Tico? Or Tawnico? Weird. I guess mine and Chad's would be "Channy". Sounds like a disease. Better than Bieber Fever. Of course, that's not of this time period.

I could hear Chad answer for me too, as I woke up from my trance.

"Yeah, we're enjoying ourselves like always," Chad chuckled. He smiled his real smile, the one that made me truly melt. I giggled. I couldn't help myself.

Only Tawni knew what was truly going on in my mind. I was analyzing my every move, Chad's every move, Nico's every move, Tawni's. Making mental notes. I needed all the help I could get.

"Can't believe that you're still together," Nico said teasingly to us.

"Honey!" Tawni softly hit him on the arm.

"Who would've thought America's Sweetheart and America's Bad Boy together?"

"I remember when you two started going out, it seemed like the end of the world," Tawni said.

"But I guess we had to admit that you and Coop looked cute," Nico admitted. Chad chuckled at this.

"So we'll leave you here," Tawni said, nodding to Chad and me. "Have fun."

They walked away. Chad turned to me.

"Care for a drink, m'lady?" he asked me, charmingly. Darn his sparkly eyes… they made me lose my train of thought before the train left from the previous station.

"Um… yeah, sure," I said uneasily and a bit nervously. We walked over to where the soda was.

I had butterflies. Why? I mean, after all, he was my husband. I mean, I was supposed to feel confident around my husband, right? Even if he was Chad Dylan Cooper. But this didn't add up. Even when I was 17, and he made me feel nervous, I didn't get butterflies. We fought too much to get butterflies. Man, I'd sure like one of those "Fine, fine, good, good" fights right now to wake me up.

"Hehe," he chuckled. "Did you get lost in your hot husband's deep blue eyes again?" he said smiled, making his eyes more hypnotic than ever. Wow…

And usually I would bring up a sarcastic come-back, right? But no. Instead, I laughed. And he joined with me. I couldn't feel better at that moment. This moment was awkward I guess, chuckling with the King of Drama. And you'd think it'd be awkward for him to laugh with someone from Chuckle City. But we both laughed. Together.

"So, um, are you okay from this morning?" he kinda stuttered. Tawni didn't tell anyone about what had happened.

"Well…" I started. I guess that I could tell Chad, but luckily, I didn't have to tell him now. I trailed off when a young couple confronted us.

"Oh hey Zora. Hey Wesley," Chad greeted them.

Zora? I guess everyone here gets prettier with age, because Zora was… flawless.

Her perfect straight hair was now a dark, deep red color (it looked unnatural, but she totally pulled it off), which fit her crazy, fun personality, but was also clean and sophisticated which brought out the very smart and serious part of her personality which looked very beautiful on her. Her brown eyes seemed to be bigger and more attractive in a natural way, contrasting from her hair. She had on a deep jade green dress which went well with her red hair (not in a Christmas-y way, but it was an elegant color scheme set in a casual way… if that makes sense). She wasn't tan, nor pale… just medium.

I didn't know who Wesley was, but he and Zora were a nice couple. By the way Chad greeted him, I wondered if he were someone from Mackenzie Falls a few years ago. An old friend.

"Oh, hi," she said, in a somewhat melodious voice. Kind of shy. It wasn't spine-chilling anymore, that's for sure.

"Yo Chad," Wesley said to Chad very confidently. "And Sonny," he smiled at both of us.

"I guess we're all here," Chad said.

"Except for Grady and Chloe," Zora piped up. "On their honeymoon."

Another wow factor. Everything had changed.

"We'll send them our love," I said. I hadn't said much out loud except to Tawni and Chad today. That's when I realized that my voice was a bit dry.

I met some of modeling friends, my agent (well, actually our agent… Chad and I shared one), other actresses I had worked with, and stuff like that. Chad stayed by my side.

This was far too much. It was another one of those Hollywood parties I didn't belong at. I wished I could just escape…

That's when Chad pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Follow me. I have a surprise for you." He handed me a gold blindfold, and I looked at it.

"You want me to put this on?" I asked, a bit nervously again.

"C'mon," Chad said. "Don't you trust me?" he flashed his perfect white teeth as he smiled.

I put the blindfold on, and I grabbed onto his hand like a little girl and a lollypop.

After what seemed to be a mile walk, he untied the cloth from my face. I looked around. We were on the roof, and there were two chairs next to each other. Chad looked me in the eyes and held out a rose. I smiled, and took it.

"Aw, this is so sweet Chad," I said, sitting down. He sat down too.

"I knew that you'd like it," he said.

"And the stars are so bright," I gazed up into the sky.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

I smiled at this. I know it sounds weird, but I missed Chad's arrogance.

"So…" I sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"That's not a question."

I had to admit that I DID want to kiss him, but I couldn't help but pull away whenever he attempted.

"Well…" he shrugged, and that's when my eyes locked into his.

We started leaning over closer to each other, when finally our lips crashed into each other. Everything around us disappeared, and no one was on the planet except for us. The way our lips moved together was like magnets, so in synch. I felt so alive, so real, so perfect, so… in love.

That was it. I was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**So this was one of my longer chapters, and I hope you liked it.**

**And if it was really bad, in my defense, I wrote half of this chapter at midnight, so… that should explain a lot.**

**And if you're reading this right now, you have awesomenessly awesome awesomeness! :D**


	5. Unfamiliarly Familiar

**Disclaimer: My bunnies are begging Sterling Knight right now, so I have to tell you that I don't own anything… sigh. And also, I don't own Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, Hot N' Cold, or Love Me. Or Twilight. Or Selena Gomez. *sniffle***

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as often (I've just been so busy with homework and such).**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonny's POV

I woke up in my comfortable bed. The window curtains were opened, letting the California sunshine in which gave me warmth.

It had been a week since I've been in this parallel world, and despite how many times I tried to wake up before I got comfortable, I couldn't. And that was good. This world was good. Even better than the real world. But by the way things looked like, this was the real world. I smiled and closed my eyes.

I was married to Chad, the greatest actor of our generation. And we had four beautiful kids: Holly, Dylan, Chaz, and of course little Alice. My heart seemed to sigh at the thought. I guess in the world when I was 17, I did have a thing for Chad. A crush per say. Of course I wasn't thinking about flirting when he threatened to take away our prop house when I was 17.

I looked up and took the autographed picture of Chad that he gave me… I'm not sure when, but it was on my bedside table. It was framed. With my finger, I traced the words and held onto them.

"To My Biggest Fan,

I'm sorry.

TV's Chad Dylan Cooper."

I could hear Chad chuckle behind me. He pulled me with his hands into his embrace, my body against his bare chest, face-to-face with him. I laughed as I tried to struggle out of his embrace.

"I win," he winked at me.

"Okay, fine…" I didn't struggle anymore.

"Haha," he said as he weakened his embrace.

That's when I got free.

"You tricked me!" he joked.

"No, I was acting!" I said.

We both laughed, and he pulled me closer again. Our lips crashed into each other, as that's how we told each other good morning.

After we broke away from each other, I lazily got out of bed. "C'mon Chad," I yawned. "Time for breakfast."

Chad was definitely not a morning person, but he didn't seem to mind getting up. Our trapping game woke us up easily. And the game after…

We walked over to the kitchen, where the kids were.

"Today's a special day!" Holly sang.

"And why is it a special day?" I asked, smiling at her, thinking that she would answer with a cute little reply.

"Today is Mommy and Daddy's anniversary!" Alice squealed.

What?

"That's right, Sunshine," Chad said. "Look what's on your neck."

That's when I realized that I did have something on my neck. I undid the necklace.

I noticed that it matched my wedding ring. It was a crystal clear diamond with real gold outlining its perfect shape. As I squinted, I saw four words like my ring, except these gems glittered blue, matching Chad's eyes.

Blue was now my favorite color. It used to be gold, not that I wanted to be a billionaire or something, but the color seemed warm, grand, and confident. A victory color. How I felt when I won the arguments we had when I was 17 (so about a week ago). But the pure, refreshing blue seemed to defeat that.

"Aw…" I said. "Thanks," he pulled me closer and he kissed me. Deep kissing.

"EW!" the boys seemed to run out of the room. The girls seemed to be happy, but they ACTED like it was horrible to watch. Though I could tell that they were acting, it was a pretty decent, convincing performance. The girl eventually left the room.

Usually, I wouldn't expose them to this deep kissing, but in acting classes, I know that they've at least pecked someone. At first, I was furious (I mean, imagine if someone's first kiss was when they were as young as Alice and it was a stage kiss!) but Chad convinced me. I mean we're movie stars. That's what we do.

Other than these thoughts lingering on my mind, I noticed this kiss was much different than the others. Most passionate, most beautiful, most amazing. It was undeniable. The whole world seemed to disappear. And I was happy.

We both pulled away slowly after a while.

"And…" Chad started. I smiled. "You'll never guess where we're going for dinner."

"Aw…" I sighed.

"And everything will be perfect," he took my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I noticed that this was the first time that I said that I actually loved Chad Dylan Cooper out loud. I had been saying it in my mind all the time, trying to shake it out of my head, even though we kissed. And that was when I thought this whole thing was a dream, and it isn't… I don't think. It can't be.

"So… just get some rest," Chad said. "Leave the whole day to me," he insisted.

"Kay," I giggled. He chuckled.

A few moments later, Tawni was here and came in an obnoxious, beautiful Ferrari to pick me up. Apparently, we were going shopping.

~At the mall~

"Try on this one!" chimed Tawni. She threw a strikingly red dress on my face in excitement, not in hate or fury like a week ago when I was seventeen. When she realized what she had done and what it could be mistaken as, she quickly saved it. "Sorry."

I wasn't mad or anything. I had been smiling the whole time. But I can't say I actually liked it. In fact, I wanted to get out of here. I felt like a Barbie. But I wasn't going to leave without a dress at all (though there were more dresses than I would be able to wear once a year in my closet already). Tawni wouldn't let me leave without a new dress for every, single occasion.

This must've been the one-thousandth dress I had tried on. Each dress had their own personality, and looked great on me, if I do say so myself, but Tawni was more of a fashion expert than me (my style was a bit more… Wisconsin than Glamorous Hollywood) and decided that this had to be PERFECT. I wonder how I felt the day when I was looking for a wedding dress.

This dress was much like the others: beautiful, flawless, perfectly shaped… pricey. It was a basic, spaghetti-strap dress that went to my knees. The red looked very powerful in contrast to the black lace that looked devilishly sweet. It made my brown eyes look bigger and attractive.

"What do you think?" I half-smiled, hoping for a yes. Anything to get out of this place.

"Nah," she said. "It's pretty on you, but it's not the right one."

After another few billion dresses, Tawni handed me an aqua dress. I grabbed it and hurried to put it on.

"This one better be it," I mumbled under my breath. I was impatient now.

Ran out of the dressing room. "This one?" I huffed, out of breath.

Tawni walked around me, analyzing every small, single detail. "What do you think?" she mused carefully, choosing her words carefully, but knowing Tawni, just because I like something didn't mean that she had the same opinion OR that I would be able to take the dress.

I went back into the dressing room, because I didn't really think to look at the dress, let alone myself in it.

The dress draped down my waist with this rich, aqua silk-like material, better if anything. There was a clear diamond color sequined strap below my chest. The dress was strapless and classy. I touched my necklace: it matched perfectly. I beamed at it, turning and posing to analyze its perfectness.

I walked out to find Tawni counting her money.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Sonny, I know you like it. We're getting it," she said, not looking up.

"Good," I smiled, mostly because I was just happy that shopping was over.

But, make-up was another problem. And again, I felt like a Barbie.

We had gone to Tawni's Hollywood mansion to get ready. She did my hair, picked out my lipstick, eye shadow, pretty much everything. She was very skilled at everything: the light blue powdered eye shadow color she picked out matched perfectly with the dress, the lipstick was a pale, nude color, bringing out a natural look, and she straightened hair in an elegant but simple way.

"Wow, Tawni. I—" I started, but she interrupted me by pouring a bucket of glitter on me, and spreading all over my hair, arms, legs, neck, everything. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Sonny, vampires are in right now. And they sparkle!" she giggled. "You have to be in on the trends. We're celebrities."

The way she said "celebrities" made me shiver at the thought. A week ago, I was on the show called "So Random" where we were always topped by the stupid drama called "Mackenzie Falls". Mackenzie Falls always beat us, and we weren't exactly as big as celebrities.

"Get this off of me!" I said, trying to rub the glitter off. "I'm supposed to look NATURAL. Not SUPERnatural!"

"Oh, c'mon Sonny! You look amazing!" Tawni beamed.

"You really think so?" I asked, still not fully understanding and believing how this Tawni was actually nice.

"I know so."

"Aw…"

"So, Chad's going to pick you up in about five minutes. A few more tweaks," she said, fixing my necklace and sprinkling a bit more glitter on my head. "And put these on," she handed me some classic black stilettos. I did as she was told.

After about five minutes, the doorbell rang. I fast-walked to the door carefully, not wanting to mess up anything that Tawni did, but trying to wipe off some of the sparkles. I opened the door.

**(I'm watching Sonny With A Chance: Falling For The Falls Part 2 as I'm writing. Just wanted to let you know!)**

"Hey Chad," I smiled. Man, I had been smiling a lot today.

"Sonny, you look amazing," Chad's eyes widened. "I mean, I thought I looked good."

"Aw… really?" I asked. Hearing it from Tawni was one thing, hearing it from Chad was another.

"Of course," Chad said honestly. "You look beautiful."

I blushed.

"So…" he said.

"So…?" I repeated with a slight rise to my voice, making it sound more like a question than a remark.

"Shall we go, m'lady?" he asked.

"We shall." I took his arm.

He chuckled a bit, and I didn't get the connection.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Just like our first date," he smiled.

I giggled, still not getting the connection.

Man, I had missed out on my first date with Chad…

He escorted me into a fancy white limo. Chad got in after me.

"Sushi house please," he told the driver. The driver nodded, then Chad put the limo divider down, so that Chad and I were in a private section.

I turned on the radio.

Radio: "Hey Hollywood Peoples! You just tuned into Hollywood's Love Zone. Now we're kicking it old school this week, going back to 2010. Up next is Love Me-by Justin Bieber, another forgotten celebrity. Wonder where he is now? Anyways, enjoy." **(For the record, I don't like Justin Bieber… just so you know. But the song went with how I wrote their first date in my other story "Truth or Dare", so yeah…)**

I was never a huge Justin Bieber fan, because of the obvious, but the song was familiar, maybe an old favorite. Easy to dance to. A pop love song. I sighed.

By the end of the song, Chad's eyes locked into mine. Wow… I forgot how what a deep shade his eyes were.

The song faded, and a new song took its place.

Radio: "Now for an old classic favorite: Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry."

I listened closely to the lyrics, and yes, this was one of my favorite songs. I don't know why. It described my life. Someone who was "hot then cold, yes then no, in then out, up then down". Couldn't put my finger on it. An enemy, perhaps? A frienemy?

Chad seemed to be leaning closer to me, closing his eyes. I did the same. Slowly but surely, our lips touched. An electric wave went through my body, a familiar, pleasant shock. The kiss was heavy and passionate, even more so than this morning. Nothing seemed to matter but us.

After about 15 to 20 minutes, the driver spoke through the divider.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Chad asked.

"We're here."

"Kay. Thanks."

We both got out of the car and entered the restaurant. The place was packed, and there was this huge line.

"Um… Chad, how are we ever going to get in? Even if you have reservations, we won't eat until midnight," I said.

"I don't have reservations, and don't worry. I've got this, honey," Chad said.

Chad went to the front of the line, and I shyly followed. I overheard the person that was in the front argue with the owner.

"I'm sorry, there's not any room. Please wait," the owner tried to calm the customer.

"That's the reply that I've been told for three hours! I've been standing for three whole hours!" the customer was with his wife, who was also shy, like me. She stayed out of the argument.

"Yo, Chris!" Chad said. The owner looked up.

"Hey Cooper. I see you're here with your Sonny," the owner said cheerfully.

"Hi," I waved shyly.

"We're having a little trouble getting a table though, just a tad," Chad scrunched up his nose when he said little. That was cute.

"Oh, no problem," Chris said. "Yoshi!"

The sushi cook came out.

"Yoshi, my man! Jellyfish!" Chad said. Yoshi smiled and did his little handshake with Chad. Then he turned to me. I did the shark with him. I don't know why. It was just an instinct.

"Show them to the private room," Chris ordered.

"THE private room or a private room?" Yoshi asked.

"THE private room. It's these two lovebirds' anniversary today."

Chad and Yoshi exchanged glances, then Yoshi led us to our table.

We walked into a dimmed room. The table was nicely set up with a single, lit candle in its center, its warm, flickering light giving off an inviting and romantic feeling. We both sat down.

"Haha, Sonny you're a vampire!" Chad chuckled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're glimmering! Shining!"

I laughed. "From Twilight."

"Sorry you didn't get the part of Bella."

I auditioned for Bella?

"It's alright. Win some, you lose some," I shrugged, then started laughing again.

Yoshi left the scene. In a few minutes, Yoshi came back with a rectangle-shaped plate with 6 carefully crafted California rolls. Chad and I both took one, as if we were mirroring each other. We both took a bite.

The taste was fantastic. Different than all of the other California rolls that I had ever tasted. The rice steamed to perfection, the seaweed salted, the avocado tasteful, along with some kind of fancy fish (compliments of the restaurant I'm guessing).

"And this is free," Chad added.

"Wow," I said.

"It gets better every time we come here, doesn't it?"

"No kidding," I said, playing along. But the fact was, I had no idea what this place was. I had never been here before. Not that I remember.

"Better than our first date," Chad chuckled at the memory. I laughed too, trying to play along.

"I know right?"

"I kind of regret it," Chad admitted. "I lost my cool. Can't believe I threw up on you."

He what on me? Our first date?

I just laughed to fill in the awkwardness.

He caught my eye again, and I fell silent. His eyes were even deep when it was dim. Beautiful.

"But I wouldn't have known that you were the one if I didn't," he smiled. "After all we've been through." He took my hand. "The kiss cam, Selena, Candy Face, Penelope framing you, the time you faked a sickness to get your show and I closer together, my stunt double, our first kiss… all worth it."

Selena? As in Selena Gomez? And Penelope did what? Who the heck was Candy Face? I faked an illness? What did his stunt double do? And our first kiss…?

A bit later, Chad ordered our food. Then we resumed talking. He kept on talking about these various events that I didn't remember at all.

I couldn't take it. So I brought up one of the few things that I remembered.

"Remember how we met?" I interrupted him in the middle of telling this event that happened that went in one of my ears and went out the other.

"Yeah," he said carefully. "I remember how you were in a fat suit. I had mistaken you as a waitress in the Condor Studios."

"You distracted me by giving me an autographed photo of yourself," I suddenly recalled. Could that be what it was that was framed on my bedside table?

"Dear Sonny, Thanks for the yogurt. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper," he quoted.

We talked some more about things: the kids, our lives, how in love we were, but the thought about the autographed picture didn't escape my mind.

We ate a fantastic dinner, thanked both the owner the cook (Chris and Yoshi), then drove home in the at

The kids were already asleep, so I showered quickly and got into my bed. Chad soon joined me in his pajamas (which was just a pair of pants… he slept shirtless).

I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you, you know," Chad whispered into my ear.

"I know, and I'll never forget it. You tell me, like, 50 times a day," I said.

He sighed.

"I love you, too," I said.

Before I knew it, he was on top of me, his lips pressed against mine, kissing me to sleep. Everything was so familiar and unfamiliar and messed up and… argh!

It was unfamiliarly familiar.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So… what'd you think? I know this chapter was really long, and I hope you guys aren't too bored!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot, so I'm going to try to make more chapters soon!**

**So… will you press the shiny cute lil' button down there that says review?**

**Please?**


	6. I Miss The Present

**So, to start off our routine… my latest progress in capturing Sonny With A Chance. My bunnies are back!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me – Report. Now.**

**Bunny – Sterling Knight was screaming and fussing too much, so I…**

**Me – Give him something to eat. Has he handed his rights yet?**

**Bunny – Um… not quite. We let him go.**

**Me – WHAT?**

**Bunny – But we got someone else!**

**Me – I don't care! Get searches going on! We can't have Sonny With A Chance without the hot, sparkly eyed Chad Dylan Cooper!**

**Bunny - *mumbles* Well, then I won't tell you that we have Demi Lovato.**

**Me – Whoa, wait. What?**

**So yeah… almost kind of not really there. Maybe if you review I'll complete my plan! TEEHEEHEE… wow, too much nigahiga. :P**

**Maybe I should capture Ryan Higa! :D Or my bunnies can… I'm too lazy to do it myself. :P**

**Oh who am I kidding? My bunnies can't even make ice.**

**Well, on that note, enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonny's POV

I hadn't realized how family oriented we were, and how we talked about fun memories and stories (mostly concerning Chad and me) In fact, we were probably the most angelic family ever, which was weird, considering that we were a family of actresses and actors which were usually stuck-up and spoiled, wanting and loving attention (which described 17-year-old Chad and Tawni… fighting over mirrors I had heard). And I mean, this would be my dream family. In fact, this is my REAL family, I had finally concluded (which was hard, because hard solid fact wasn't on my side… and that's how I always won my fights with myself). But this talking about memories, bad and good, irritated me. It frustrated me how little I knew about myself, my husband, even my kids. And I hated it. And I hated that I hated it.

I had learned a couple things though. Like how Holly was the oldest (7). Dylan was a year younger (6). Chaz two years younger than Dylan (4). And Alice about one year younger from Chaz (3). That ought to count as something right?

Even the kids made their own little re-enactment of me and Chad's moments together in their class and filmed it for us for our anniversary which we got the day after. I was guessing that the kids wanted to watch it with us at night, and that the dinner would be so distracting from it. So we had a little family night.

We all got on the sofa (which looked rather expensive, that it was a shame to sit on it and ruin its perfectness...) and turned on the television (which was more of a theater screen…) with the CD inside. We played the tape. And I wished I saw this before I went out to dinner with Chad… everything would make much more sense.

Holly played me, and Dylan played Chad. Holly seemed to have brown eyes and Dylan seemed to have blue (I'm guessing that they were using contacts). In the first scene, Dylan was in a standard Mackenzie Falls uniform, almost exactly like his dad's, and Holly was in this incredibly funny fat suit like the one I had on when we first met. They executed the scene almost perfectly, exactly how I remembered it. Very cute.

Then the scene changed. It was the time when Chad and I were fake-dating to get that idiot James jealous.

Then, it was the scene when Chad and I danced at the prom I never went to because we were making Marshall run around Hollywood. I at least smiled at the thought.

So I remembered three things of my past.

But the rest was a blur. When Chad asked me out. Our first date. Our second first date. Halloween. Thanksgiving. Christmas. Tween Choice Awards. My past was before me, revealing our (as in Chad and me) twists and turns in life, which I assumed could be heck going through, but in the end, everything and everyone was happy. And wouldn't that happiness have been good to feel in the end of pain?

Then there was one last thing I had remembered. Chad and my anniversary dinner just last night. How did they get everything so exact? And film so quickly?

"How'd you get that?" I asked the children, smiling and impressed and somewhat uneasy. Wouldn't you be creeped out if you saw your kids act out what you did last night? Especially when you know that they were sleeping. "I mean, your dad with his suit, me and the sparkly stuff and Tawn- I mean Aunt Tawni (wouldn't it be weird if my kids called Tawni her actual name, Tawni? It's much more formal with Aunt in front. More sophisticated… more original) put on me…" I shuddered at the thought of this sparkly dust dumped all over me.

"Um… we knew that dad was wearing a suit. He showed us," Holly said promptly.

"And dad told us where you guys were going," Dylan spoke up.

"And Auntie Tawni showed us the dress by sending it to dad's phone," Chaz said.

"AND remember when I was in bed?" Alice said cheerfully.

"Um… yeah…" I said.

"I wasn't asleep!" she sang. "I first thought you were an alien being all shiny and stuff, but then I figured Auntie Tawni went crazy with the make up AGAIN!"

I laughed with Chad.

"And we shot this footage today," Holly continued.

"You're welcome!" they all said in unison.

Aw… how could I want to live my past, but not leave the future?

The day seemed to zoom by. Before I knew it, I was in my bed trying to sleep.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say I looked like a sparkly Twilight vampire?"

"Because you did."

"Yeah, but… isn't that so old?"

"Haha yes, but it's your favorite series. How could I forget it?"

I smiled. "Nevermind."

"Love you."

"Love you."

We both kissed on last time before we both shut our eyes. I took the picture on my bedside table and once again traced the perfect handwriting, reading it out loud.

"To My Biggest Fan,

I'm sorry.

TV's Chad Dylan Cooper."

My life was one of two. The past or the future. No present.

And I missed the present.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**I'm listening to "Don't Trust Me" right now on the radio… Awesome! :P**

**So anyways, tell what you think and please REVIEW! The more reviews, the more I'll update.**

**Imma try to update more, and I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I just wrapped up my competition, and that's got me motivated to write and read more. I promise to update VERY soon. I'm starting on this next chapter ASAP.**

**OMGEE I'm listening to Katy Perry "Teenage Dream" now! I love this song so much, because I first heard it by watching a Sonny and Chad video on YouTube! Aw…**

**Just thought I'd let you know. ;)**

**So…**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	7. A Bright Future

**Disclaimer:**

**Evil Bunny - Sir?**

**Me - WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Evil Bunny – I mean, m'am?**

**Me – Better. And yes, yes, what is it?**

**Evil Bunny – Demi Lovato refuses to give her rights.**

**Me – UGH!**

**Evil Bunny – And we haven't tracked down Sterling Knight.**

**Me – UGH!**

**Evil Bunny – But we've conquered Danville!**

**Me – What the heck is Danville?**

**Evil Bunny – Where Phineas and Ferb are.**

**Me – Is Sonny With A Chance in Danville?**

**Evil Bunny – Um… no.**

**Me – SIGHHHHH…**

**And if you're wondering, I don't own Phineas and Ferb either.**

**So… yeah.**

**Anyways, I told you that I'd update more often!**

**Enjoy! =D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonny's POV

I shut my eyes tight, trying to sleep, but I couldn't get those words out of my head. "To my biggest fan, I'm sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper." The autograph seemed so… 17-year-old Chad. But 17-year-old Chad saying sorry? Not possible. Or was it?

Perhaps it was possible, but not very likely. So not very likely that it's on the verge of being impossible… and if it were real, I'd faint. I'd also like to see the moment when he gave it to me.

But of course this is real. That's what I had concluded. I had been stuck in this future, parallel world for more than a week. And that I liked it. But something kept on wanting me to go back to the past…

And why was I hung up on this certain item. Just an old autograph. Nothing much at all.

But to think that it was a part of my past.

The words kept on ringing in my ear, soon almost singing me to sleep.

"To my biggest fan, I'm sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper."

Not much of an apology, but there was that SOMETHING. Something was in that.

As the words seemed to dissolve, I woke up again, noting that it was midnight. I grabbed the autographed picture and held onto it against my chest, almost crying myself to sleep.

I loved this life. I will not deny that. But it seemed as if I had missed out on everything. A part of me was gone… hidden away. The future's past, my present, was something that I never got to finish. I never got to taste what it would be like.

I would miss my children. My best friends. My Chad.

Thinking "MY Chad" would've creeped me out in the present. We hated each other. Bitterly with all of our heart. Wouldn't I miss THIS Chad? MY Chad who had his arms wrapped around me at night?

But I still couldn't shake off this feeling of wanting to go back to the past.

But that's that. This is it. My life.

I had to face the facts that I had concluded before. My life was one of two things: the past and the future. But my life could never feel finished without that ONE middle part. The present. Which was long gone.

But how did I get here in the first place? Last thing I remembered as a 17-year-old, I was arguing with Chad. And now I was married to him. Perhaps this was a lesson or a test that fate had put me through?

"To my biggest fan, I'm sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper…" were the words that I last said before finally falling asleep, despite the twisted and complicated thoughts in my mind.

~ Later ~

I yawned without opening my eyes.

"G'morning Cha—" I started, but didn't finish as my hand slammed into a hard material, instead of gently putting it on my husband.

I opened my eyes, blinded by the California sunlight. I rubbed my eyes.

I noticed a firm couch, replacing that luxurious, comfortable bed that I had been sleeping on for the past few weeks. This all looked so familiar.

My apartment.

Oh my gosh, my apartment!

So it was all a dream! But how? Even after I pinched myself.

I got up slowly, noticing that the autographed picture of Chad was a couch pillow. I threw it down on the couch and ran to the bathroom, not bothering to look into the mirror. I first rinsed my face with the coldest water ever (which was both refreshing and… well, cold) to prove that I was awake. Then I looked in the mirror.

I was speechless. My eyes widened.

I was my imperfect, natural self again.

"Oh my gosh…" I breathed, as I touched my face, to once again prove that this was real. "I'm… me again."

I scanned my fingers carefully. No ring.

I smiled at myself, and then hurried to the prop house, wondering if it had turned into another meditation room. I was relieved to find everything normal.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"You seem happy," Nico remarked.

"Did you get anything?" Grady asked.

"Of course she didn't!" Tawni said automatically.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"We sent you to get Chad softer, hoping to get our prop house back," Nico said.

"Duh," Zora popped up out of nowhere.

"Um… I've been gone for weeks. Did you get the prop house back?" I asked.

"You've been gone for about 9.47 minutes," Zora said in her smart way.

Only Zora could tell you the EXACT time you were away.

"And no, we didn't get our prop house back," Grady sniffed.

I checked my watch. It was 12:09. No wait, now 12:10.

"Well…" I said. I was back to the present, in the situation with no prop house. "Marshall said something…"

"Um… yes. He sang that we had to take back the prop house," Nico said.

My face turned awkward as I remembered what Marshall did. I was surprised at how well I remembered it.

"Well he also said that we could have any other room in the building," I pointed out.

"Yeah…" Grady said.

"And according to this…" I said while grabbing a map of the building. I pointed to a room. "There's a room right above here."

"So?" Tawni asked.

"We're going to be the worst neighbors since…" I started.

"ANNOYING GIRL!" Zora said proudly.

Ah, I missed the freakish Zora.

"Okay… yeah…" I said. "So someone go tell Marshall."

Nico raised his hand. I gestured to him to speak. "Yeah, Nico?"

"Um… I was just going to suggest that you do it," Nico said.

"I agree with Nico," Tawni said.

"Yeah, me too," Zora said.

"Well… I can do it," Grady said.

"But then I won't have anyone to play video games with!" Nico exclaimed.

"Oh, but Sonny! I can't say no to video games!" he said.

"No problem, guys. I'll do it. Trust me," I said, smiling.

So I talked to Marshall and we got the room easily.

The cast went up to the room with our tools that we needed. I went back to the prop house to find that three-named jerk face that stole our prop house…

Our plan was in action.

I watched as Chad led the group in meditation. I had to admit that he was… cute. Hot, even. All of those drama jerks were. And I mean we did have some moments… I guess I wouldn't mind marrying Chad in the future. But it would be… wrong. I shivered at the thought.

Then I walked in.

"Um…" Chad said, meditating.

"Um… can I come in?" I said in one tone, like a robot, except in longer syllables, as if I were meditating too.

"Um… no…" Chad mimicked.

"Um… I just have to get a prop from here… please?" I said in the meditating and amusing tone.

"Um… fine… just hurry… this is our place now…" Chad said.

I walked around, pretending to look for it. "Um… I can't find it," I said totally going out of the tone. "Has anyone seen a head band with two antennae sticking out that you wear when you want to look like a bee?"

Everyone turned and stared at me like some freak.

"Um… I look really cute in it," I flipped my hair going to adorableness.

"Okay guys, just ignore her," Chad said. "Just focus on our breathing."

Focus on breathing? How boring and plain. Can't believe he was my boyfriend, no scratch that, my HUSBAND yesterday. I got shivers again.

Man, I missed the future though. When I could even kiss Chad without feeling awkward. With that tingly feeling that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy. But the future will come soon enough. You can't relive the past… or the present.

Chad and me kissing… why couldn't I hate the idea?

… Awkward… but no time to thoughts like these… our plan is in action.

I could hear the saw through the ceiling.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Chad panicked.

"Oh, um… that's us carving a hole in the floor," I said.

"Our floor?"

"No, our floor. Your ceiling. You might wanna put this on."

I grabbed the construction hat from the counter on the side and put it on Chad's head. This mass of ceiling shower upon him.

Chad looked up in terror after the fall. I giggled a bit.

"Looks like we're going to be neighbors," I said, cheerfully.

"And it's more convenient too," Nico giggled from above.

"Now we have a shoe closet!" Tawni laughed as she threw shoes down, mostly high heels.

"And a bowling alley!" Grady said as the cast threw down pins and a bowling ball.

"That is not safe!" Chad yelled.

"AND a toilet!" Zora said in her natural, spine-chilling voice.

"Whoa, now…" Chad said. "That's too far."

My cast and I all laughed together.

"Okay, hehe, very funny," he said sarcastically. "This is MY meditation room and I WILL BE SERENE!"

"Okay, be SERENE!" I yelled out 'serene' to mock Chad, and I most definitely enjoyed it.

He stomped into the photo booth. He started meditating again.

He breathed, "I'm finally alone now… I'm never giving back this prop house… there's something crawling on my leg… something… on my leg… that's a rat… THAT'S A RAT!"

He ran out and breathed heavily, then turned all somewhat calm.

"So I meditated on it…" he said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"And… um… I think that this prop house means more to you than it does to us."

I nodded.

"Yeah… um… bye."

He ran out with his hands in the air. I laughed once he was gone.

"Guys we did it!" I said.

"Yeah!" Tawni said, which was the last clear thing that I could make out until we all started shouting out things of celebration.

Then Marshall came in. "Hey kids!"

He looked around. Then stared at me. "Kid!"

We both smiled.

"Anyways," Marshall continued. "Nico's dad may have found a loophole in that contract!"

Then Grady fell down the hole for some reason. Marshall looked up and saw all of the cast.

"Um… since when did we get that hole?" I asked.

Grady backed me up, "Yeah, that has gotta be fixed soon…"

~ Later ~

Tawni and I chilled out in the prop house, not something that we would normally do, but we were both glad that we still had the prop house… at least I was.

Then Chad walked in.

"Hey guys…" he said.

"Hi Chad," I said, dryly not making eye contact.

"Okay, okay, I know that you're mad. So… I got a little something-something to say sorry…" Chad said.

"Oh, goodie!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Cool," Zora seemed to appear suddenly.

"So… here ya go," he handed Tawni and Zora their gifts which they opened.

"Hey cool! A night light! Now I can see what's been crawling on my leg!" Zora said, excitedly.

"Ooooh! A bedazzled lip-gloss case for my bedazzling lips!" Tawni exclaimed.

Chad then looked at me. I smiled and shrugged, as if asking, "Anything for me?"

"And here ya go," Chad winked at me.

Aw…

I opened it up. "Oh wow, Chad. An autograph picture of you," I said.

"Why don't you look how it's signed?" he asked.

I read it out loud, "To my biggest fan, I'm sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper."

I scanned the frame carefully and traced the handwriting with my finger. Just like my dream.

"Thanks Chad. I'm truly touched," I said.

We both smiled.

That was when we noticed that Zora and Tawni left the room.

"So…" he said.

"So…" I copied. "Um… thanks again."

"Yeah… I really didn't know how much is meant to you…" he shuffled his feet.

"Um…"

"So…"

I walked up to him and hugged him. A thank-you hug.

At first he seemed to be frozen, but then he returned it. The feeling of his arms around me was pleasantly familiar, except the feeling was stronger. To be safe and warm in Chad's arms again… just like my dream.

I held onto my perfect, three-named, dramatic, jerk face for as long as I could, and thought about the autographed picture Chad had given me that was so much like the one in my dream…

"I still hate you though," I laughed a bit.

"Haha, I bet I hate you more," Chad said, jokingly I was guessing, considering he was chuckling.

I started thinking. Maybe I did truly visit the future. And maybe I didn't. But either way, my future was going to be bright.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**I was thinking of keeping Sonny in the future, but then the story wouldn't go anywhere and end sad, but sorry for anyone who wanted to keep her in the future.**

**And sorry if the ending was bad. I'm multi-tasking… watching the Halloween special of Sonny With A Chance. :P**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and… well, yeah.**

**I'm hoping to achieve 100 reviews, so please review! And thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**XxSimplyAlicexX**


	8. Sequel Alert!

**Hey guys! (Yup! I'm still alive:D)**

**So lately I was reading this for fun and I scrolled through ALL of your reviews, seeing that some of you wanted to have me write and Epilogue or a sequel, and I also noticed that though the story is complete, 44 of you have alerted just in case, as 51 of you have favorited. **

**Thank you SO much for those of you that alerted, favorited, and reviewed, and now I have a surprise for you!**

**A SEQUEL! :D**

**Haha, yup! A sequel! I just barely started it, it's called "That's So Chad" where this time CHAD goes into the future!**

**So yeah, I hope that you can check it out in your maybe-free time and read it if you're interested and leave your feedback on it! I really appreciate it! I've been heartbroken ever since Sonny was discontinued, so I'm trying to keep the Channy magic alive! :D**

**Below is an extended preview!**

_Extended Preview:_

"_Good morning. Mommy!" the children greeted her and ran over to the side of the bed. I turned around to watch what was happening._

"_Good morning guys!" she chirped back in a melodious voice. She got up and started walking toward me, with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Chad," and she lifted herself towards me using her toes and delicately kissed me on the cheek._

_Wait a minute, everything came rushing back to me, as a quickly put two and two together. I had just learned THREE things. First of all, these were MY children. Second, I was their father. And lastly, the one and only exploding ball of sunshine, Sonny Munroe, was their mother._

**Yep! So that's all I wanted to say, and I hope all of you all are having fabulous days, and I hope to see you soon!**

**Hugs&Kisses,**

**XxSimplyAlicexX**


End file.
